familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Chełmno
| subdivision_type1 = Voivodeship | subdivision_name1 = Kuyavian-Pomeranian | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Chełmno County | subdivision_type3 = Gmina | subdivision_name3 = Chełmno (urban gmina) | area_total_km2 = 13.56 | population_as_of = 2006 | population_total = 20388 | population_density_km2 = auto | latd = 53 | latm = 21 | lats = 57 | latNS = N | longd = 18 | longm = 25 | longs = 22 | longEW = E | elevation_m = 75 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 86-200 | website = http://www.chelmno.pl/ }} Chełmno (older ; ) is a town in northern Poland near the Vistula river with 20,000 inhabitants and the historical capital of Chełmno Land. Situated in the Kuyavian-Pomeranian Voivodeship since 1999, Chełmno was previously in Toruń Voivodeship (1975–1998). Name The name is derived from the Old Slavic word for hill (chełm, in modern Polish language wzgórze). This is a cognate of the English word hill and similar words in other related languages. Culm was the German name the town, used by the Germans since the founding of the Teutonic Knights settlement and was also used in official documents regarding the town, when it prospered as member of the Hanseatic League.Heinrich Gottfried Philipp Gengler: Regesten und Urkunden zur Verfassungs- und Rechtsgeschichte der deutschen Städte im Mittelalter, Erlangen 1863, pp. 679-680. After centurys under Polish jurisdiction, the city was officially renamed from its Polish name to Kulm, 100 years after it fell back to Prussia in 1772, as part of a Germanization effort.Blitzkrieg w Polsce wrzesien 1939 Richard Hargreaves, page 29, Bellona Warsaw 2009 During the Nazi occupation in World War II, the town was once again renamed to Kulm. The town also has been known as Culm in English. History The first written mention of Chełmno is known from a document allegedly issued in 1065 by Duke Boleslaus II of Poland for the Benedictine monastery in Mogilno. In 1226 Duke Konrad I of Masovia invited the Teutonic Knights to Chełmno Land. In 1233 Kulm was granted city rights known as "Kulm law" (renewed in 1251), the model system for over 200 Polish towns. The town grew prosperous as a member of the mercantile Hanseatic League. Kulm and Chelmno Land were part of the Teutonic Knights' state until 1466, when after the Thirteen Years' War Chełmno was incorporated into Poland and made the capital of Chełmno Voivodeship. In 1772, following the First Partition of Poland-Lithuania, the city was taken over by the Kingdom of Prussia. Between 1807 and 1815 Chełmno was part of the Duchy of Warsaw, being reannexed n by Prussia at the end of the Napoleonic Wars. Kulm had been a garrison town. In 1776 Frederic the Great founded here a cadet school which was to serve in Germanising Polish areas and nobility''Polacy i Niemcy wobec siebie'' Stanisław Salmonowicz, Ośrodek Badań Naukowych im. W. Kętrzyńskiego, 1993 In 1890 the garrison included 561 military staff.Brockhaus Konversations-Lexikon. 14th edition, vol. 4, Berlin and Vienna 1892, p. 624-625 (in German). On 1 October 1890 the cadet school was moved to Köslin in Farther Pomerania.Meyers Konversations-Lexikon. 6th edition, vol. 11, Leipzig and Vienna 1908, p. 785-786 (in German). Chełmno returned to Poland in 1920 following World War I. When World War II broke out in 1939, German authorities murdered 5,000 Polish civilians upon taking control of the territory.Institute of National Remembrance data, based on Leszczynski, Kazimierz "Eksterminacja ludności w Polsce w czasie okupacji niemieckiej 1939-1945", Warsaw, 1962 The atrocities took place in Klamry, Małe Czyste, Podwiesk, Plutowo, Dąbrowa Chełmińska, and Wielkie Łunawy, while many other Poles were executed in forests. The rest of the Polish population was expelled to the General Government in line with the German policy of Lebensraum. Polish Secret State resistance groups such as Polska Żyje ("Poland Lives"), Rota, Grunwald, and Szare Szeregi were also active in the area. On 25 January 1945 German forces set fire to several buildings in the city, including a hospital, a railway terminal, and a brewery, while retreating (see scorched earth). Demographics Since its founding, the city got a mixed population of Germans and Poles, with the latter making 2/3 of its population at the second half of the XIX century.Blitzkrieg w Polsce wrzesien 1939 Richard Hargreaves, page 29, Bellona Warsaw 2009 Main sights Chełmno has a well-preserved medieval center, with five Gothic churches and a beautiful Renaissance town hall in the middle of the market square. *Gothic churches: **Church of St Mary, former main parochial church of town, built 1280-1320 (with St. Valentine relic) **Church of SS Jacob and Nicholas, former Franciscan church, from 14th c., rebuild in 19 c. **Church of SS Peter and Paul, former Dominican church, from 13-14th c. rebuild in 18 and 19th c. **Church of SS John the Baptist and Johns the Evangelist, former Benedictine and Cistercian nuns' church, with monastery, built 1290-1330 **Church of Holy Ghost, from 1280–90 * Town hall, whose oldest part comes from the end of the 13th century, rebuilt in manneristic style (under Italian influence) in 1567-1572 *City walls which surround whole city, preserved almost as a whole, with watch towers and Grudziądzka Gate Chełmno gives its name to the protected area called Chełmno Landscape Park, which stretches along the right bank of the Vistula. Notable residents in Chełmno, surgeon who first in the world, carried out a peptic ulcer resection.]] * Friedrich-Carl Cranz (1886–1941), general * Hans Dominik (1870–1910), colonial officer * Friedrich Fülleborn (1866–1933), physician and tropical disease specialist * Grzegorz Gerwazy Gorczycki (1665–1734), composer and priest * Heinz Guderian (1888–1954), blitzkrieg and tank theorist * Hermann Löns (1866–1914), writer * Ernst Wilhelm Lotz (1890–1914), writer * Michael Otto (born 1943), entrepreneur * Franciszek Raszeja (1896–1942), doctor * Leon Raszeja (1901–1939), lawyer * Maksymilian Raszeja (1889–1939), theologian * Albrecht Theodor Emil Graf von Roon, Prussian soldier and politician, Prime Minister of Prussia * Ludwik Rydygier (1850–1920), doctor * Georg Salzberger (1882–1975), Jewish rabbi * Kurt Schumacher (1895–1952), politician * Max Stirner (1806–1856), philosopher * Wojciech Stanisław Leski (1702–1758), Bishop of Chelmno References Category:Cities and towns in Kuyavian-Pomeranian Voivodeship Category:Chełmno County